


so tender in the night

by trilobites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom Hoshiumi Kourai, Emotionally Repressed, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Rimming, Sexually Repressed, Spreader Bars, Sub Hirugami Sachirou, ball play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilobites/pseuds/trilobites
Summary: Kourai and Sachirou play a little differently than they usually do.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	so tender in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Please be mindful of the tags. Thank you!

Sachirou was bent over at the waist in front of him, ankles attached to a spreader bar that was connected to another spreader bar for his wrists. The position was likely uncomfortable at best and humiliating at worst, forcing the wearer to expose themself while remaining completely at the mercy of their partner. Sachirou’s face had been bright red the entire time Kourai affixed the braces to his wrists and ankles. His eyes had barely met Kourai’s as he obediently lowered his hands to the floor in front of his feet and held himself upright.

“Wow, you’re really doing it, huh?”

“It’s what we agreed to,” Sachirou said, voice calm and betraying nothing. Kourai could tell that he was excited anyway. Nervous, electric energy emanated from him, no matter how much he tried to tamp down and hold it in by the reins. Smiling, he petted Sachirou’s hair and stroked the soft skin of his nape.

“It looks good. I like it.”

The flush on Sachirou’s cheeks traveled down his nape, warming up his skin under Kourai’s hand. Kourai’s smile widened. It never failed to get his rocks off when prim, collected Sachirou started coming apart at the threads. Even better when Kourai knew that _he_ was the cause of it.

“You still want to do it, right?”

Sachirou exhaled loudly. From this angle, Kourai couldn’t see much of his face, so he couldn’t savor the undoubtedly embarrassed look on his face as he said, “Yeah.”

“And if you want to stop,” he prompted.

“I use the safe word.”

With permission in hand, Kourai went to sit on the bed behind Sachirou. He was naked except for the restraints, legs parted enough that his ass was exposed for Kourai’s viewing. Kourai spread Sachirou’s ass the rest of the way open so he could get a proper look. He stared at the puckered, delicate skin of Sachirou’s hole, the outer rim just a little darker than the hole itself. Just looking sent a jolt of desire through him. He squeezed his dick through his sweatpants and moaned.

“Kourai-kun,” Sachirou gasped. “Don’t stare.”

Sachirou must have been really embarrassed; usually it took more than this for him to start complaining. Kourai pulled his hand off his dick and ran his fingers up the backs of Sachirou’s thighs instead. They were softer than they used to be, ever since Sachirou traded in his uniform jersey for late nights of poring over medical texts. Kourai squeezed them before reaching up to squeeze his ass and brush his fingers over Sachirou’s taint. Even though he said nothing, Sachirou was clearly getting antsy, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“Okay, okay,” Kourai said.

He reached for the lube and poured some over Sachirou’s hole—cold, straight from the bottle, because Sachirou was fussier than he cared to admit and this was one of Kourai’s few petty revenge tactics. Sure enough, Sachirou hissed in discomfort. Kourai laughed, ripping open the package of the dental dam and pressing one side down on Sachirou’s hole. He carefully lined his hole with the dam and stretched it out to its full width.

Unfolded like this, the dam was nearly translucent and allowed Kourai to see the twitching of Sachirou’s hole. Still too tense. He could take care of that. Kourai leaned in to kiss the puckered hole. Sachirou sucked in a sharp breath. Kourai waited and resumed when he made no indication that they should stop.

It wasn’t that Kourai was hesitant. This just happened to be one of Sachirou’s soft limits—the one that made him wrinkle his nose in disdain if Kourai brought it up on a bad day. Never mind that he would readily agree to it if Kourai wanted to pump him full of his cum or keep his ass stretched out around an anal plug for an afternoon at Kourai’s behest. Apparently this was what was too much: Kourai lapping lightly at his hole, using his tongue to prod at the tight circle of his rim and feel the muscles reluctantly give way. Sachirou couldn’t give him this intimacy without being humiliated into it.

Gripping onto Sachirou’s hips, Kourai leaned in until his nose was pressed to the cleft of Sachirou’s ass and his mouth flush against his hole. He flicked his tongue against Sachirou’s hole and then he sucked. The latex flavor was strongest when he did that, but Sachirou’s reaction was more than worth it: he whimpered out, “Kourai-kun!” and started scrabbling at the flooring under their feet. Kourai sucked on Sachirou’s hole again and kneaded his ass in his hands all the while.

“Oh, _fuck_.” Kourai pulled back and saw Sachirou wriggling in place, trying not to push his ass back into Kourai’s face. The motion made his balls and dick bounce; they were swelling up and flushing with arousal.

“That’s really slutty,” he murmured, grabbing hold of Sachirou’s balls. That made Sachirou crane his neck and try to look back at Kourai, who just pinched his thigh and chided, “Stay still.”

Sachirou did as he was told, pliant now that his need had won out against humiliation. This was never a bad spot for Kourai to be. He took the opportunity to slick his hand with lube before rolling Sachirou’s balls in his hands and tugging gently on them. Sachirou cried out, voice loud and clear. The sound of it was accompanied by the metal parts of the spreader bars clinking against one another as Sachirou strained against the straps. Kourai liked this. A lot.

“You sound slutty, too.” He pulled on Sachirou’s balls again, as if to demonstrate a point. Sachirou played his part well, moaning low in his throat and lifting his ass up even higher. Kourai wished he could see his face, observe how it looked when he tried to mask his embarrassment in front of Kourai. He settled for bouncing Sachirou’s balls in his hands appraisingly.

“They’re kind of heavy.”

“Kourai-kun, don’t—” Sachirou cut himself off, taking deep breaths. “That’s—um. It’s embarrassing.”

Kourai couldn’t help himself from doing it again, then from grabbing Sachirou’s dick. He really couldn’t. He wrapped his fist around the base of Sachirou’s cock and pulled it over the length of him. Sachirou was stiff in his grasp.

“Sachirou.”

“W-What?”

“When did you get hard?” He tugged on Sachirou’s dick—slowly, at his leisure.

“I-I don’t know.”

“Huh? Really?” Kourai let his touch linger on the underside of Sachirou’s cockhead before working down to the base. Sachirou was panting, trying to get more friction at the same time that he was trying not to fall apart.

“Kourai-kun, fuck, _please_.”

“Here: I’ll help you out. I bet it was when I was eating you out, right?”

The tips of Sachirou’s ears turned red. “Yes.”

Kourai blew on the rim of Sachirou’s hole. The dam would dampen the sensation, but it seemed to work anyway. Sachirou’s hole clenched and unclenched. Kourai smiled. He lapped at Sachirou’s hole again and was pleased at how the muscles had relaxed. His tongue was finally able to slip inside and thrust in without resistance. Sachirou was pushing his hips back on his tongue, no longer self-conscious. Kourai moaned and tilted his head, used the angle to push in deep and flutter his tongue. Sachirou’s pulse was going off rabbit fast inside his rim, beating against the flat of Kourai’s tongue. When he yanked Sachirou forward by the hips and pulled off, he sobbed.

“No, no, don’t stop!”

“Hey, Sachirou, I also bet that if I keep doing this,” he tugged on Sachirou’s dick extra slowly, “and eat you out, you’ll blow your load all over the floor like a slut.”

Sachirou gasped but didn’t otherwise respond. For a moment, Kourai wondered if he’d gone too far and Sachirou wanted to stop now. He got his answer when he heard droplets splashing on the floor, quiet drip-drops that were followed by the sound of Sachirou’s hiccups.

“Shit,” he breathed. “Are you crying?”

Sachirou’s entire body trembled. The tears fell in faster drip-drops.

“Don’t make me,” he pleaded, voice wavering. Even still, he hadn’t said their safeword. Even still, he was standing upright, doing his best no matter how much it humiliated him.

Kourai’s blood suddenly thrummed hot. He moved without thinking, grabbing Sachirou by the hip to steady him while he reached down and unclasped the cuffs around his ankles and wrists. The spreaders fell to the floor and Kourai tossed the dental dam into the trash in record time. Then he pushed Sachirou down onto the bed, face up so he could see the tears streaking his face. It wasn’t pretty: Sachirou’s eyes and cheeks were flushed red and his nose ran while he sobbed. It was perfect. Kourai grabbed him by the chin and watched in fascination.

Sachirou so seldom cried that every time he did, Kourai couldn’t help being reminded a little of the kid atop the stairs crying by himself with a bloody hand. It was so long ago and yet the memory was still precious—a glimpse of the soft underbelly of Sachirou’s insecurities. Many things had changed since then, but he was still the only one who got to see Sachirou like this. Kourai breathed heavily as he took in the sight of him.

“I want to watch you come while you cry.”

That made Sachirou’s brow furrow irritably. He didn’t stop crying, though. If anything, he cried harder. “Fine!”

Kourai kicked off his pants and climbed on top of Sachirou, pausing only to squirt lube into his palm so he could rub it over their dicks. He didn’t even stroke the both of them to full hardness, just pressed the underside of his cock up against Sachirou’s and wrapped his fist around them. Kourai groaned, both at the slip-slide of their cocks and Sachirou’s splotchy face wet with tears. He thrust into the sleeve that he’d made for himself, feeling Sachirou’s dick harden along with his.

“Fuck, Sachirou. It really turns me on when you cry.”

“Obviously!” Sachirou gasped.

Did he have to be so ill-tempered right now of all times? Kourai leaned down and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, hoping to pacify him. Rather than pacified, Sachirou blinked with wide eyes and looked as if he might wither away in the face of the gesture. Kourai laughed. He was difficult and a little crooked and squirming underneath Kourai like this, overwhelmed and absolutely livid about it. He wanted to come on him. There had to be a limit, though, right? He didn’t dwell on that for long as he felt his orgasm building in his belly.

“I’m going to blow my load on you soon.”

Sachirou cried out and arched off the bed. Tears trickled down the sides of his face as he came first, finally shuddering apart as his cum spilled onto his stomach and Kourai’s fist. He called out for Kourai, loudly and without reserve. That, too, was a uncommon occasion. It sent Kourai hurtling over the edge of his climax, pleasure coursing hot and fast through him as he orgasmed. He looked down at Sachirou for as long as he could, until his eyes clenched shut and he spurted all over Sachirou’s stomach with a satisfied groan. Then he let go of their dicks and fell over on the mattress. He was boneless.

Next to him, Sachirou was still sniffling quietly, reminding Kourai of his task. It wouldn’t do if he left him like this. He forced himself up to grab the tissues off the nightstand and set about cleaning them up. Kourai wiped up the cum splattered on Sachirou’s stomach first, before wiping up his nose and eyes. He smiled at how puffy they had gotten.

“Stop doing that.”

“Stop cleaning you up?” Kourai asked absently.

“No. Stop smiling.”

Kourai bit his lower lip, but he couldn’t stop. The image was too funny. He ruffled Sachirou’s hair with his clean hand, taking advantage of this rare display of vulnerability. Sachirou wouldn’t tolerate it otherwise. He was growing surlier by the moment, embarrassed to have been made so shamefaced in the first place at all. Kourai thought he would be a perfect subject for an empirical study: The Inner-Workings of Hirugami Sachirou’s Inscrutable Mind. Shelving that line of thought, he lay down next to Sachirou and beckoned him to come lie in his arms. Embarrassed or not, Kourai knew better than to leave Sachirou to his own devices after playing like that.

“Come on, Sachirou,” he said, when Sachirou didn’t move.

Sachirou did, burying his face into the crook of Kourai’s neck. He wrapped his arms around Sachirou and kissed the curve of his ear where he could reach. His free hand he ran over the backs of Sachirou’s arms as he enjoyed the feeling of their bare skin pressed together. In no time, Sachirou’s breath started to slow to match his; he mumbled something into his neck, so quietly that Kourai couldn’t make it out. It was no matter, though. He’d just ask about it later. Right now, the feeling of Sachirou’s head growing heavier on his shoulder let him know that this was exactly where he needed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year! Trying new things this year. I hope that you will also get to try out new things and stay safe and sheltered.
> 
> It isn't a theme or anything, but I think listening to "[Hanataba wo kimi ni](https://youtu.be/yCZFof7Y0tQ)" by Utada Hikaru would evoke the feeling of these two.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please love Sachirou and Kourai's beautiful love.
> 
> [twtr](http://twitter.com/catspizzas)


End file.
